


Subtle Hint #11

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Series: Subtle Hints [11]
Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love & Hearts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle Hint #11

"Kiss me."

"Kiss you?"

"…Yes."

"Kiss. You."

"…Yes."

"On th'mouth there?"

"Damnit, Dann…mmmmm…"

"Like that?"

"…yes, justmmmmm…"

"Mmm."

"Yes."

"You okay then, Nick?"

"…Yes."

"It's good to practice, in'it?"

"Yes, Danny, it is…com'ere."

"Mmm."

 

#


End file.
